Zaginiony Ląd
Moja druga gra. Kani-Nui The game is begin!!! (dla tych co nie znają angielskiego: Gra się zaczęła!!!) Formulaż zgłoszeniowy Imię: Kanohi: Żywioł: Broń: Zawód: Przedmioty: Doświadczenie: Jest to dość krótki formulaż. Dlaczego nie ma "Gatunek:" ? Ze względu na fabułę. W większości gier są jeszcze atrybuty. Postanowiłem je sobie odpuścić. Widgets? Niepotrzebne ze względu na brak sklepu. Od zawodu zależy broń. Kilof posiadają rzeźbiarze, świder mają górnicy. Medyk, rybak, odkrywca i kronikarz sami wybierają (tylko z pozostałych). Jednak te trzy zawody dają różne inne itemy (patrz niżej). Fabuła Pewnego dnia Matoranin Unnir postanowił zorganizować wyprawę statkiem na południe ciała Mata Nui, by odkryć nieznane wyspy. Zaczął poszukiwać innych Matoran szukających przygód. Ty jesteś jednym z nich! Wasz statek dopływa do nieznanej wyspy. Jednak wokół niej są skały i inne mniejsze wyspy. W trakcie rejsu statek rozbija się na skałach, a ty musisz się uratować! Mapa Plik:Mapa_zaginionylad.png Wyspy zielone są pokryte rośninnością. Piaskowe to jałowy, piaszczysty ląd. Szare to skały wokół wyspy. Jedynymi miejscami niezaznaczonymi na mapie są: *Wielki Wulkan (na południu wyspy) *Źródło Duchów (ukryte w dżungli) *Jaskinia Pradawnych (pod jeziorem lawy; jedynym wejściem jest tunel przy wulkanie) *Źródło Rzeki Takea (w Szarpanych Górach) *Wioska tubylców (niedaleko Pól Garamana) *Jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, niezaznaczone specjalnie. Zostanie ujawnione w trakcie gry. Co należy wiedzieć? Wyspa Wyspa jest zamieszkana przez Rahi. W większości pokryta dżunglą. Jej północna część jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Ten pustynny obszar, jest zamieszkany przez ogromne Rahi-Skorpiony. Na wyspie żyje także tubylczy gatunek, podobny nieco do Matoran. Są jakby ich niższą formą ewolucyjną. Są prymitywni, żyją w grupach. Matoranie są dla nich... ulubionym pożywieniem. Polują także na Rahi. Mieszkają w jaskiniach. Jako, że nie są zbyt rozwinięci technologicznie, zazwyczaj używają do polowania drewnianych oszczepów i kamiennych toporków. Nie noszą Kanohi, ich naturalnym żywiołem jest skała. Porozumiewają się między sobą warkotami i gwizdami. Choć nie są może zbyt inteligentni, są szybcy, zręczni i silni. Mówiąc krótko: należy ich unikać. Nie ewoluują w Toa. Są nieco podobni do Voroxów z Bara Magna. Morze wokół wyspy Potężne fale miotają wszystko na skały. Mniejsze wyspy są raczej niezamieszkane, najwyżej przez Rahi. Wszyscy gracze docierają na tą główną wyspę. W morzu wokół wyspy jest wiele niebezpiecznych Rahi. Zapisy Vezok999 Imię: Trost Kanohi: Akaku Żywioł: Lód Broń: Kilof, lina Zawód: Odkrywca Doświadczenie: 0 ---- 'Malum121 ' Imie: Fonger Kanohi: Calix Żywioł: Ogień Bron: Sierp Zawód: Medyk Doświadczenie: ---- Panrahk17 Imię:Gronimus Kanohi:Pakari Żywioł:Ziemia Broń:Świder, kamień swietlny Zawód:Górnik Doświadczenie: 0 ---- Lhii Imię: Lhii Kanohi: Miru Żywioł: Roślinność Broń:Lina Zawód: Odkrywaca Doświadczenie: ---- Makuta18 Imię: Garkan Kanohi: Pakari Żywioł: Ziemia Broń: Świder Zawód: Górnik Doświadczenie:0 ---- Glatorianin Gresh Imię: Ogrix Żywioł: Ogień Broń: Bambusowy Kanoka Zawód: Kronikarz Doświadczenie: 0 ---- Kaijo Imię: Maki Kanohi: Czarna Pakari Żywioł: Światło (zamaskowany jako kamień) Broń: Kilof Zawód:Rzeżbiarz Doświadczenie: 0 Trust351 Imię: Takua Kanohi: Błękitna Pakari Żywioł: Światło (zamaskowany jako ogień) Broń: Kanoka Zawód:Kronikarz Doświadczenie: 0 Akuumo Imię: Undertaker (Andertejker) Kanohi: Ignika Pakari Żywioł: Ziemia (maskowana jako ziemia) Broń: Kilof, lina (odkrywcy mają linę) Zawód: Odkrywca Doświadczenie: 0 = = Wędrujący po Pustyniach Imię: Retophes (czyt. Retofes) Kanohi: beżowa Hau Żywioł: Kamień Broń: Sierp, Lina Zawód: Odkrywca Doświadczenie: 0 tahu7 Imię: tahu7 Kanohi: Huna Żywioł: Ogień Broń: Topór Zawód: Odkrywca Ajson Imię: Ajson Kanohi: Volitak Żywioł: Lód Broń: Topór, kamień świetlny Zawód: Odkrywca Doświadczenie: 0 tahu7 Imię: tahu7 Kanohi: Huna Żywioł: Lód Broń: Nóż i proca Zawód: Odkrywca Itemy Brutaka500 Imię:Hirden Kanohi:Akaku Karda Żywioł:Lód Broń:Pałka bambusowa ze strzałkami usypiającymi i nóż Zawód:Odkrywca Ekwipunek:Lina i Kamień Świetlny Bronie thumb|left|Toporek Toporek - broń Matoran, używana nie tylko do walki. Jest dość ciężka. thumb|left|Sierp Sierp - zwykle używany do żniw, może służyć jako broń, lub hak. Jest lekki. thumb|left|Kilof Kilof - broń dobra do walki i wspinaczki. Nie jest bardzo ciężka. thumb|left|Świder Świder - narzędzie górników, może zadawać duże rany. Jest jednak dość ciężki. thumb|left|Bambusowy Kanoka Kanoka - stary, dobry dysk Kanoka. Nic dodać, nic ująć. thumb|left|Pałka bambusowa Pałka bambusowa - najprostsza, łatwa do zdobycia broń. Niezbyt dobra do walki, ale warto ją ze sobą mieć. Przedmioty thumb|left|Naranare Naranare - liście leczniczej rośliny Naranare mogą uleczyć każdą ranę. Medyk ma je od początku, inni mogą je zdobyć. thumb|left|Sieć Sieć - dobra do łapania ryb pływających w Rzece Takea. Mają ją tylko rybacy. thumb|left|Kamień Świetlny Kamień Świetlny - posiadany przez górników, oświetla tunele i odstrasza drapieżniki. thumb|left|Lina Lina - atrybut odkrywcy, dobra do wspinaczki. Często się przydaje. Akcja Gry Trost Budzisz się na plaży. W ustach masz smak słonej wody. Broń i lina leżą obok. Na horyzoncie widzisz Wielki Wulkan. Co robisz? Biorę Kilof do ręki a line zażucam na plecy. Rozglądam się za czymś ciekawym do podniesienia, jeżeli jest to biorę. Potem ruszam w stronę wulkanu Trost. Gdzieś w oddali widzisz ruch z innej strony wulkanu. Cały czas idę pod ten wulkan Trost. Docierasz do szerokiego tunelu. Co dalej? Krzyczę: "jest tam kto?" Potem ostrożnie tam wchodzę Trost. Nie słyszysz odpowiedzi. Gdzieś w oddali słychać szum. Co teraz? Fonger Budzisz się w okolicy rzeki lawy. Bardzo blisko Ciebie jest Wielki Wulkan. Co robisz? Ostrorznie podchodze pod wulkan i uwarzam rzeby nic na mnie nie spadło. Fonger. Z innej strony wulkanu jest jakiś inny Matoranin. Pod wulkanem jest dziwny tunel. Co robisz? Olewam Matorana i biegna do jakini Fonger Dochodzisz do skrzyżowania tuneli. Robi Ci się gorąco. Co robisz? Ide dalej do prawego tunelu Fonger Tuż za zakrętem tunel przechodzi w szeroką rzekę lawy. Na powierzchni są płaskie kamienie, po których można by przejść. Niestety, kamienie dryfują. Co robisz? Gronimus Leżysz u granicy dżungli. Słyszysz szum morza. Gdzieś w dżungli widzisz Graaloka. Co robisz? Biorę mój świder i idę się rozejrzeć po lesie.'''Gronimus'. W dżungli jest chłodno. Na drzewach są Taku. Gdzieś widzisz Graaloka. Co robisz? Omijam graloka i prubuję złapać jak największą ilość Taku.Gdy jakiegoś złapię to żeby go zabić wywiercam mu dziurę we łbie.Gronimus'''. Zabijasz osiem Taku. Co dalej? Idę w głąb lasu.Gronimus'''. Dochodzisz do bagna. Topi się w nim brązowo-opancerzony Matoranin bez maski. Nie krzyczy, czas chowa się pod powierzchnię brudnej wody. Warczy błagalnie na twój widok. Co robisz? Lhii Morze wyrzuciło Cię na brzeg Zatoki Ruki. Z jednej strony widzisz Szarpane Góry, z drugiej jest dżungla, a niedaleko przed sobą dostrzegasz rzekę. Co robisz? Idę wgłąb dżunglii.--'Lhii' W dżungli jest chłodno. Na drzewach są Taku. Gdzieś widzisz Graaloka. Co robisz? Garkan Leżysz pod drzewem bambusowym. Niedaleko jest jakieś bagno. Widzisz przelatujące nad wyspą Kewa. Co robisz? Ide się rozejrzeć po okolicy.Garkan Bagno jest w głębi dżungli. Drzew Bambusowych jest mnóstwo. Madu też się pokazują. Po ziemi chodzą Fikou, a na drzewach widzisz Taku. Co robisz? Ogrix Budzisz się na plaży. Niedaleko widzisz Szarpane Góry. Gdzieś niedaleko słyszysz rzekę. Co robisz? Idę w góry. Ogrix W górach wieje wiatr, widzisz wiele jaskiń i tuneli. Gdzieś w oddali słyszysz wycie wilków. Co robisz? Włażę do tunelu jakiegoś. Ogrix Maki Morze wyrzuciło Cię na brzeg, niedaleko Pól Garamana. W oddali widzisz wioskę, za nią góry. Co robisz? Idę do wioski.'-Maki' W wiosce jest dużo dziwnych Matoran. Nie mają Kanohi, wszyscy mają brązowe pancerze i bronie jakby z nie tej epoki. Jeden z nich, powarkując i trzymając w łapie (nie powiem że była to ręka) kamienny toporek, zbliża się w twoją stronę, węsząc. Co robisz?